


...some rain has got to fall

by DaddyFuckinLongLegs



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering. A lot of fingering., Slight Canon Divergence, Smut, There might be a plot one day., damp and cold but still gettin' down to it, dirty sticky oral, is this... Porn without plot?, you want the details?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyFuckinLongLegs/pseuds/DaddyFuckinLongLegs
Summary: Nothing like atomic rain to get a girl going...Piper and Nate crash into a nearby shack to avoid the storm, and things get a little... Blue.





	1. Chapter 1

The rain hammered hard on the tin roof, bursting flatly on the tarmac outside and dripping heavily into a bucket in the corner. The wind squealed quietly through the gaps in the sheet metal walls, and Piper laughed, heavy and out of breath, as she stumbled through the door. Nate smiled breathlessly behind her, and sank into the corner of the room, wet leather squeaking as he moved. He swiped his wet hair away from his forehead, and wiped his eyes, flicking the dirty water away from his face.  
  
"That is some fucking rain." He said, incredulously, after a moment.  
  
Piper nodded, giggling. "Yep. Sure is."  
  
He took a deep breath, and flicked the catch on his Pip-boy, lifting it free and dropping it onto the floor. Piper leaned forward, wringing out her hair as she spoke.  
  
"You think that thing'll be okay? With all this water?"  
  
He nodded, shaking off his jacket. "Yeah. They're mostly waterproof, unless you shatter something too badly. So far, no problems."  
  
He glanced around the shack. Small wood stove, mattress in the far corner, armchair over there, small stool and table, scattered picture frames and smashed glass around it. He hung the jacket over the edge of the table, shaking the water off in a hail of small, wet bullets.  
  
"Check out that stove, would you? Anything in there that'll burn?"  
  
Piper opened the stove door and whistled through her teeth.  
  
"Well... I'm not sure the previous owner would want us to, but looks good to me."  
  
She stepped aside, and waved her hand at the contents. Fat bundles of thin, paper money from before the war, shoved messily into the stove, and a gold wristwatch pushed on top. She knelt and picked out the watch, throwing it over to Nate, who turned it gently in his hands and studied it for a moment.  
  
"Isaiah 64:6. Don't think I know that one."  
  
"Huh?" Piper tilted her head quizzically.  
  
"Uh, it's a verse, from the bible."  
  
Piper shrugged and shook her head.  
  
"It was a pretty big book, back when. About a god, and his son, and rules to live your life by. Thou shalt not kill, and some other stuff."  
  
Piper raised her eyebrows. "Ah yeah. Pastor Clements might know a thing or two about it. Or maybe those Atom folks."  
  
Nate nodded, distantly. "Yeah, I guess. New branding, same workings. Wonder how those commandments sound today; 'Thou shalt not kill, unless the son-of-a-bitch shoots you first. Thou shalt not steal, unless the cash register is 200 years old. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbour's brahmin, unless thy neighbour turns feral and tries to kill you.'"  
  
"Mm." Piper sat down gingerly in the chair, rifling absently through a stack of bills, and yawned.  
  
Nate dropped the watch into his pocket, and sighed softly. "It's okay, I bore me as well."  
  
Piper started, like a kid caught slacking in class.  
  
"Oh! No, Blue, you're not boring, I just... well I mean it's just that... I always-"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Nate cut her off with a shake of his head, and stood up. "It all seems like a fairytale now anyway."

Piper looked at the floor, as Nate took a look at the stove. There was definitely enough kindling here, even if he still felt a stab of horror at burning pre-war money. He picked through the glass at his feet and set the broken remnants of a picture frame up in a cone in the stove, and, flicking a worn silver lighter from his pocket, he set to work lighting it. He grabbed the stool from across the room, and, muttering "Sorry", he smashed it across the floor, propping the shards into the fire. Piper grinned at him.  
  
"Wow, Blue, I'm impressed. Usually takes me at least four tries to get even a flicker."  
  
He smiled, "Well, once upon a time there was a little boy who built campfires in his Grandpa's backyard for fun, and roasted marshmallows and hot dogs and, once, his school report. And when his mom found out, he got such a spanking, and then he went through her pockabook and bought a bar of her favourite chocolate, the one with the violet flavour cream in the middle, and ate the whole damn thing right there in the store, even though he couldn't stand it, just to spite her." He laughed. "I can still taste the stuff. Like eating a bottle of perfume."  
  
Piper shook her head, smiling warmly. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Nate stood up and sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Neither do I."  
  
He paused.  
  
"I'm fucking soaked."

He cracked his fingers and reached to unbutton his collar, glancing around the room for somewhere to hang his shirt to dry. Piper swallowed, guiltily, trying not to stare as his long fingers worked carefully over each button, snapped his suspenders off his shoulders, peeled the damp shirt away from his pale skin. She busied herself with her own coat, the heavy leather sweating in her hands as she wriggled out of it and tried to hang it across the back of the chair without it tipping over. She dropped her cap in front of the fire, and spread her scarf alongside it, then looked at her own shirt, soaked through and sticking to her belly. She thought about taking it off, thought about Nate looking at her without it on, and dug her hands into her pockets. She'd just just have to make do.  
  
Nate nodded at her, smirking. “Go ahead, take it off. I won't look.”  
  
She blushed and turned her back, muttering.  
  
“Dammit, Blue, will you get outta my head for just a minute?”  
  
Piper pulled the wet fabric over her head, struggling a little as it bunched around her shoulders and stuck to her damp skin, and dropped to the floor in front of the fire, spreading her shirt alongside her. She crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing her shoulders for warmth.

“How long d'you think this rain'll last?” She asked.  
  
“I dunno. Fresh outta the freezer, remember? I guess we should take the opportunity to eat, catch some sleep. There's a can of Cram and some corn in my pack, you wanna fish it out for me?”  
  
“I'm... I'm not so hungry yet. I just wanna lay down, stretch out, y'know? In front of the fire, like a cat, get all warm 'n' toasty.”  
  
He laughed, and gestured to the worn, blue rug in the middle of the room. “Be my guest.”  
  
“Uh...thanks Blue.”  
  
She sighed and unlaced her boots; her feet were sore and cold and soaking wet, it felt good to warm them by the fire. Nate slouched in the chair, knees hanging wide apart, and emptied his pack on the floor in front of him. Piper watched him rummage through the junk and stack up their rations, clear the dirt from an old tin can, then hop up to the doorway and hold it outside to catch the rainwater. It filled quickly, and Nate resumed his spot, shucked the corn and scraped the kernels into the water with a knife. Piper shivered; she loved watching him handle that knife, it always made him look so... _dangerous_. He put the can over the heat of the stove, stirred it quickly with his hand, and then sat, knees to his chest, on the floor next to her.  
  
“Don't think you get to hog this spot all evening. C'mon, scoot over.”

He playfully shoved her legs away from the stove, slid closer to it, only inches away from her, and Piper felt her skin flush. She could see every tiny hair on his arms standing to attention with the cold, the warm glow from the fire silhouetting them softly, and his still-damp skin covered in gooseflesh bumps. _And_ , she thought, _it made his nipples hard_. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
“What?” He asked, not taking his eyes from the fire.  
  
“Oh, nothin'. Just thinking about my nice, warm bed in Diamond City.”  
  
“Well,” he cleared his throat, “I hate to say it, but doesn't look like there's much to keep your bed warm tonight.”  
  
_Except you_ , she thought, and blushed into her hand.  
  
“At least we're eating, and not out in that.” He gestured at the door.  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Hey Blue?” she started tentatively, “How are we gonna sleep tonight?”  
  
“Well,” he cleared his throat, “the sensible thing would be you sleep for a few hours, I'll keep watch and make sure nobody followed us. When I can't stand up anymore, I'll wake you, and you can watch the beautiful sunrise and listen to me snore.”  
  
Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
“You think I'm joking about that snoring? I'm surprised anyone in the 'wealth gets any sleep.”  
  
He stretched ostentatiously and lay back on the floor, folding his hands across his chest and trying not to smile. “I dunno what you mean. I've never heard a damn thing.”  
  
“I'll make you a fucking holotape. You're a nightmare.”  
  
She paused, adding under her breath;  
  
“A _sensible_ nightmare.”

He turned to look at her; “What?”  
  
“N-nothing.”  
  
“No, go on, you don't like that idea. You wanna take the first watch? Or you getting at something else?”  
  
He arched his eyebrow, and Piper shifted nervously backwards, stammering,  
  
“Well, I mean... no - I-I mean, it's fine, sure.”  
  
“You hoping for something a little more intimate, Wright? Scoop of the century not enough for you, now you wanna rummage through my drawers while I'm asleep as well?”  
  
“No! No, not at all!”  
  
His mouth curled into a sly smile. “While I'm awake then?”  
  
She made a little sound in her throat, almost a squeak, and laughed nervously, her face hot and red.  
  
“No, Blue, I- I'm sure you've got it all planned out just fine. Can't be too careful out here.”

She shrugged nervously and made to stand up; Nate sat up and reached out his hand, sliding it gently over hers. Piper's heart almost stopped.  
  
“I'm teasing.” he said softly, “We can work something out.”  
  
Nate smiled and let go, then stood to check on the can, bubbling gently by now on the stove. Piper sat, arms folded across her thudding chest, shivering still in her damp trousers and thin vest, and watched him. Watched his face as he concentrated on opening the other can, watched him flicking his hair out of his eyes, watched the muscles work in his neck and shoulders as he stoked the fire, watched his slender, wiry arms, traced her eyes down his back... Her mind was racing. He was something else alright.  
  
And was he flirting? He was always kinda... like that, with everyone, but he'd held her hand, even if it _was_ just for a second. And his hands were soft. And his eyes were blue. And he'd looked at her like... like what?  
_  
Like he knew exactly what you were thinking about him, you creep. He's on to you and he's just teasing. He's not gonna take you to bed, he's just winding you_ _up because you're so damned obvious. And anyway, it'd be a stupid risk, getting naked out here. Not that you'd have to get naked, of course; he could just unbuckle that belt and get it out, and roll your pants down to your knees-_

She shook her head and stood, grabbing her coat and searching for a cigarette. _Give it a rest, Piper. Jeez._ Scarf around her shoulders, she hunched in the doorway to smoke, watching the rain spilling down the shattered highway. Nate glanced over, pushed the can gently off the heat, and followed her, leaning on the door frame behind her, and plucking the cigarette from her hand.  
  
“Hey!” She scowled at him over her shoulder. “I'm not done with that!”  
  
He shrugged, clamping it in the corner of his mouth and smirking. Piper's nerves prickled; now he was stood so close to her, she could feel the soft heat of his body behind her, could smell the smoke and sweat on his skin. He took a slow drag of her cigarette, and held it out for her to retrieve. She reached up to take it, and his other hand reached smoothly around her waist, resting on her hip, and pulled her close to him.  
  
“Shit,” she mumbled, dropping the cigarette and squirming to catch it. It hit the floor and rolled outside. Piper froze.  
  
“You want me to fetch you another one?” Nate said, close to her ear.  
  
She swallowed. “Uh, no... no, I – I'll be fine.”  
  
They stood, for a moment, listening to the rain, and each other's breathing. Slowly, Nate ran his hand up the side of her waist, over the clinging, wet fabric of her vest, stopping just below her breast. His cold fingers played gently over her ribs, stroking softly back down her body. Her nipples hardened and she cursed herself for getting turned on so quickly. _This is really all it takes, huh?_  
  
He squeezed her waist; she instinctively arched her back into him, and he lowered his head and kissed her bare shoulder; so, so gently, his lips just grazing her cold skin.  
  
“Blue,” She gasped; his other hand came down under her arm, across her belly, fingers curling the hem of her vest. She gripped his hip to steady herself. “Are you sure-”  
  
“About what?” He moved his mouth softly across her shoulder, to her neck. She rolled her hips back, hooking her arm around his neck and tilted her head.  
  
“About... I mean I... I don't know what to say...”

His voice dropped, a low, deep whisper. “You could say “ _mmm, Blue, I've been thinking about you all_ _day_.” Or,” he slid his hand beneath her vest, cupping her cold breast in his palm, “You could try “ _oh, baby, touch me like that_.” Or even -”

 

“Ah, Blue,” she interrupted, biting her lip, “stop it, you're driving me crazy!”  
  
He laughed, “Yeah, that works.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nate dropped his hands to her hips, and worked his hand slowly under the waistband of her pants, tracing his fingers across the smooth skin just beneath her belly, toying with the elastic of her panties. Piper shivered, wrapping her fingers around his wrist, and turning her head to kiss him at last. The cold taste of rainwater dripped from them both, strange and faintly metallic against her warm tongue; his mouth was soft and a little clumsy, their teeth clattering together slightly as they shifted awkwardly to find the right angle. His hands, conversely, were all purpose, working the button of her pants undone and cupping over the warmth in her panties. He parted his fingers, pressing gently at the tender muscle where her hips met the inside of her thighs, curling his fingers just barely beneath the seam of her panties, brushing his knuckle so lightly across the tense softness of her vulva. She let out a little gasp, and Nate pressed himself against her thigh; she could feel him getting hard, and _boy_ that made her want him.

She reached behind her and ran her fingers up the inside seam of his trousers, fumbling with his fly. He pulled his hips back slightly, and she strained to reach him again. He moved quickly, and batted her hand away.  
  
“Don't worry, baby,” he breathed into her ear, “I'll get mine. Just not yet.”  
  
His hand reached down to her again, and she curled her hand into a fist against the wall, as he pressed his fingers to her clit, circling gently, building a slow, persistent pressure through the cloth of her underwear.  
  
“D'you like that?” his voice came again, half question, half taunting instruction. “Tell me that you like that. C'mon baby, tell me that you like that.”  
  
Piper screwed her eyes up and laughed breathlessly, nodding and leaning her head against her hand. Nate smiled slyly, drinking in her reaction. His slid his hand under the fabric, spreading his fingers roughly through the soft, dark hair beneath, before returning to those slow, teasing circles. He slipped his middle finger lightly to the wetness below, circling around the entrance to her cunt, hearing her breathing change, before sliding his finger inside her. Her knees buckled slightly, and he pressed her firmly to the wall, kissing her neck. He nudged her legs further apart with his knee, let her work her hips against him for a moment, and slid his other hand into her hair, his breath heavy in his chest, his dick hard in his pants. He pushed another finger inside her, tugging her head back gently.  
  
“Oh, wow,” he murmured to her, “you do like it, don't you? You're so wet. You just open right up for me.”  
  
She groaned and nodded, clenched her thighs tightly around his hand.  
  
“Blue,” she gasped, grabbing his wrist, “Blue, touch me...like you were.”

He shifted his hand and his fingers swept across her vulva, carefully searching for that sweet spot, and glorious warmth spread through her, a knot of tension between her thighs that his fingers were slowly unwinding. She rolled her hips, grinding against his hand, bracing herself against the wall. It had been so long, _so_ long since someone had worked hard to get her off, and Nate's voice in her ear was like heaven, humming low, telling her to work for it, work for it baby, that's right, keep going -

“Keep going baby, you're so close now, so fuckin' close I can taste you. I want you, Piper, I want you so bad, but you gotta work for it. I want you to come, baby. I want you to come. Come for me, Piper, come for me, I wan-”  
  
Her body heaved, her breath trapped in her throat, and that beautiful tension in her unfurled, exploded, thrumming through her thighs and stomach, a wave of dizzy, unrelenting, release. She squealed softly, a little chirruping sound that Nate hushed gently, his mouth to her throat as her legs tried to give way beneath her. He held her tight to him, she shivered softly in his arms, and laughed.

She pulled herself forward, resting against the wall, and Nate's hands reached around her waist again, fingers lingering over the soft skin of stretch-marks on her belly, the fat and bones of her hips, then tugging her pants down past her knees.

He stood back, unbuttoning his own pants, running his hand down the length of his cock and cupping his balls before sliding his underwear down past his ass. He pressed close to Piper, and she reached back to pull him closer; he could feel the tip of his dick nudging her ass, and he pushed gently on the small of her back, bending her away from him. He worked his hand slowly along his shaft, watching her, his head tilted to one side; the sweat and rainwater glistening on her shoulders and back, her round ass, her wet pussy. He swiped his hand across her vulva, spread her lips and admired her, biting his bottom lip and sucking air through his teeth.  
  
“Fuck, Piper, that is real pretty.”  
  
She shuffled nervously, embarrassed, and he swirled his finger quickly inside her; she tensed up hard and grabbed his hand, spinning to face him, then gently shaking her head. "Not yet. I just need... gimme a minute."  
  
He pulled his hand away and put his fingers to his mouth, dragging the taste of her across his lips, sucking gently at the tip of one finger while his other hand worked his cock.  
  
“Oh Jesus, Blue...” She muttered something incoherent, and turned away, her cheeks flushing.  
  
He stroked his cock slowly, enjoying the sour-salt taste of her wet cunt, picturing her with her legs spread, his face buried between them. He clenched his thighs, afraid even the small sensation from his hand would be too much. Christ, he was hard.  
  
“Piper, baby, you still want me?” his voice was starting to shake.  
  
“Of course, Blue.” she said, dreamily, deep, slow breaths punctuating her words. “what kind of gal would I be if I left you hangin'?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out maybe there's three chapters, because hey, I like dirty talkin' Sole and I think he deserves his own moment of glory.


	3. Chapter 3

He nodded, almost whispering _thank you,_ half closing his eyes. One hand on her hip, one at the base of his cock, he steadily guided himself inside her, holding his breath unintentionally. Slowly, gently, he pushed up into her, a low wave of pleasure rolling up through him - she took him so easily, wet, and hot, and it felt so fucking _good_ \- and drew back, almost pulling out. He sank into her again, faster this time, and exhaled heavily as the bones of his hips met her ass. Again he pulled back, cool air against his wet dick, and raked his fingers through her hair, curling it into his fist and tugging gently as he buried himself in her again.  
  
Piper closed her eyes and tipped her head back, drawing deep breaths and grinding back into him. He grabbed her other hip, harder than he meant to, fingers pressing small white patches onto her skin, and she gasped sharply as he found a rhythm between them.

“How's that feel, baby?” He asked, his breath coming short and heavy. She mumbled something lazily, concentrating on the spike of pleasure building in her belly. He shook his head, whipping the damp hair from his eyes, pressing heavily on her hips.  
  
“I can't hear you, honey. I said, how's that feel?”  
  
She smiled, sighing, the sound breathy in her throat, and repeated; “...good, Blue, you feel so good...”  
  
His hand slid from her hip, up her belly, grasping her waist hungrily and cupping her breast, her nipple caught tight between his fingers.  
  
“Try again.” His breath fell hot between her shoulder blades. “What's my name, baby?”  
  
She laughed and shook her head, screwing her eyes tighter as he kissed the back of her neck and rolled her nipple between the tips of his fingers.  
  
“Okay, okay!” she gasped, working hard not to lose herself completely, “...baby, it's hard to concentr- ah!”  
  
She moaned as he pushed into her harder, and he wrapped his hand gently around her throat, pulling her head back to speak in her ear.  
  
“Say. My. Name.” She could hear the smug smile in his voice, and it made her squirm.  
  
“Nate! Oh, _fuck!”_  
  
He let go of her throat, and she ground down against him, losing their rhythm, and Piper felt the head of his dick slam hard against her cervix; she squealed and bucked away, reeling a little from the sharp, hot mixture of pain and slow, heavy pleasure. He relaxed his grip and pulled back for a second, eyebrows raised in concern.  
  
“You okay, babe?”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” She wriggled free, sliding off of him, and turning to lean her back against the wall. She cupped her stomach, pressing her hands just above her pubic hair, and breathing heavily “Think maybe you got a little carried away there.”  
  
He nodded and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, chest heaving.  
  
“Maybe. Sorry.”

He reached out and took her hips in his hands, pulling her to him, kissing her neck, down her shoulder, across her collarbone. She tipped her head back, sighing, and pushed her hand into his hair, her thumb tracing through his sideburns and along his jaw, her other hand skimming the high-arched bones of his hip. She trailed her short nails along his stomach, feeling him flinch as she wound her finger into the thin, wiry hair beneath his navel. She swept her fingers there again, and again, back and forth, enjoying the way his muscles bucked, giddy and involuntary, under her hand. He laughed softly, his voice humming against her throat, rubbing his dick against the crease of her hip, and pushed his hand up beneath her breast, lifting it to his mouth, sucking hard through the fabric of her vest. Rewarded with a sharp, cold mouthful of rainwater, and the hard bullet of her nipple between his teeth, he pulled back, swept the fabric higher with his thumb, and took her bare skin into his mouth, flicking his tongue firmly.

Piper pushed him back, his mouth leaving her breast with a wet sound. His dick still stood to attention, a string of clear, sticky fluid stretching from the tip to where he'd pressed against her. She caught it on her finger, winding it like wet thread until her hand brushed the head of his cock, then pulled away quickly; she looked him in the eye as she raised her hand to her mouth and licked her fingers clean. He laughed, nodding his head slowly.  
  
“Alright. I see.” He glanced around, and gestured behind him. “Just lie down and spread your legs already.”  
  
Piper stumbled to the chair, sitting to tug her pants off, and starting to pull her vest over her head. Nate dropped heavily to his knees in front of her, lifting her legs up onto his shoulders.  
  
“Forget it, I can't wait that long.”

He held her thighs firmly against his chest, and she pressed herself against him, his cock pushing heavily into her. He angled the head of his dick to rub hard against the rough spot inside her, the friction and wet heat of her tugging him closer to orgasm. Piper let out a sharp gasp of air.  
  
“Oh, _fuck_ Blue, that's good.” she whispered. “Oh my _god,_ right fucking there. _”_  
  
Her head fell back in ecstasy, and she pulled his hands to her hips, letting her legs fall to his sides. His skin was hot and clammy with sweat, his knees digging hard into the floor, the muscles in his ass ached and his groin tensed tight with pleasure.  
  
“There? Yeah? Right there?” He coaxed, his breath ragged and dry. “You want that, baby? You want my dick in you?”  
  
He dropped one hand to his balls, squeezing roughly, pressing that spot between his ass and his sack, hot pleasure coursing through him. He rolled his head back, shoulders straining, the muscles in his throat stretching taut and his adam's apple jumping as his chest heaved.  
  
“ _Fuck_!”  
  
He gripped the arms of the chair hard, knuckles white.  
  
“Piper, baby... ah, fuck, can I come in you?”  
  
Her cunt tightened around him and she grabbed his shoulder, gasping affirmation.  
  
“Oh, _shit,"_ he mumbled, _"_ Yeah? You sure? You want me to come in you? Ah, fuck, that's it. You want me to come inside you? Ah, I'm gonna... I'm gonna come. Oh fuck honey, I'm gonna come. Oh _fuck,_ I'm-”  
  
He slammed into her, almost yelling, words evaporating from his dry mouth as he came, ass clenched and cock twitching. He could feel his cum hot inside her, and his head swam with sensation – the cold floor, the ache in his muscles, the dry hollow of his mouth, the soft skin of her thighs, the heavy, receding tide of his orgasm.

He curled into her, letting his face fall to her chest and shutting his eyes. Piper laced her hands behind his head. rubbing soft circles at the nape of his neck as their breathing slowed and the world righted itself around them. Nate lifted his head and kissed her, swallowing her softness with his brittle mouth, gradually coming back to earth, letting her smooth the roughness of his dry lips with her own. She nipped his bottom lip with her teeth and pulled away from him slowly, dragging the sensation through his whole body. He moved his mouth down her neck, planting dry kisses across her breast, over her belly, and down the inside of her thigh, her hand playing in his hair. He ran his hands down her legs, and caught her ankles gently, pushed her legs into the air, knees to her chest. She laughed, feigning struggle, and he held her tight, locking eyes with her, then lowered his mouth to her pussy.

Her mouth fell open, silently, and his tongue rolled gently across her sensitive clit, down to her wet, soft hole. He blinked slowly, and spread her with the flat of his tongue, moving gently, softly, warm breath and cold air dancing across her vulva. He dipped lower, tasting the bitter salt of his own cum, swirling it on his tongue as he teased her; she cupped her hand behind his ear, pulling his head up, and he let the thick, white fluid hang for a moment from his open mouth, watching her eyes widen and her mouth curl into a smile. He sucked his bottom lip and swallowed, and Piper squeezed her legs together gleefully.  
  
“Holy fuck Blue.” She laughed, “that is _dirty._ ”  
  
“Mmhmm.” He agreed softly.  
  
She closed her eyes sleepily.  
  
“Good job I like 'em dirty.” she sighed, curling her toes and crossing her ankles.  
  
He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up, tucking his cock back into his trousers. He shuffled some things around in his pack, tossed her a pack of gum drops, and propped a small, gas lantern by the mattress in the corner, lighting it quietly.  
  
“Gonna have to find some more fuel for this.” He murmured, almost to himself.

  
The fire was almost out, and the rain had let up to a soft, fine drizzle. Piper felt herself dozing in the chair, her skin cooling in the quiet air. She felt so peaceful, her heart thrumming gently in her chest, the quiet, dying crackle of the stove, the soft sighing of the wind outside. A low, regular rasping sound roused her a little. She shook her head sleepily, squinting in the dim light. She heard it again, louder this time, and Piper sat up, fully awake, the pin-like prickle of panic starting in her chest as she rose from the chair. It came again, and she relaxed, rolling her eyes and smiling to herself as she recognised the sound.  
  
She looked at Nate, sleeping soundly on the mattress, his mouth open, his chest rising and falling gently, every inhale accompanied by a dry crackle in his throat.  
  
“Ah christ, Blue.” She sat down softly next to him, pulling her trousers on and popping a handful of gumdrops into her mouth. “Guess I better take the first watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not much there yet, but I'm over here at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/daddyfuckinlonglegs if you lot have got any requests, or just want to keep up with my shit.


End file.
